Rayne
Overview Rayne is a female wolf and one of the former Light Riders. Basic Information Rayne is a female grey wolf. She has a typical grey pelt of a wolf. Personality Rayne is extremely intelligent and a quick-thinker, and can get herself out of difficult situations. She is perceptive and intellectual. Rayne is a natural-born leader, and will often be the one to assume a role as leader, or otherwise a dedicated helper. Rayne is witty and sarcastic, and despite her cynical nature, she is good at looking at all sides of a story and viewing things rationally, and tries to be as realistic as she can. Rayne can sometimes be easily angered, though can calm herself down easily, instead of acting on impulse. Rayne is brave and confident, and isn't easily affected by taunts or insults. However, rarely Rayne can be completely broken when under a lot of stress or in traumatizing situations. Rayne is quite stubborn and often holds grudges for a long time, though her own worst enemy is herself, as Rayne often will set too high of a standard to meet and feel disappointed in herself over it. History Rayne was one of the original Light Riders in the old generation. She was incredibly loyal to them, and even remained apart of them when the Riders entered the Dark Age and many other Light Riders quit. However, Mahiri and Xi Luka had been stealing many people, and had stolen some hyenas from a distant hyena clan. The clan, filled with hyenas with different colors, was angered, and without knowledge of the lions and their territories, they decided to steal and torture the first person with powers they saw as punishment. Rayne had been telling her siblings that she would protect them with her life, and had sworn to defend them no matter what. Suddenly, the hyenas attacked. Her siblings were killed instantly, and they had overpowered Rayne and taken her away. They tortured her in a prison for a while, traumatizing her, though stopped quickly once they realized their mistakes. They released Rayne, but the damage was already done. She began to despise hyenas for what they had done, but she also felt guilty herself, for not protecting her family. She doesn't trust herself around her family now for their own sake, and has cut ties with them completely. She became a Guardian ally, and took over the Kalla Pack after the childless and elderly alphas were unable to lead any longer. Relationships Family Kamaria - Mother Nadir - Father Haya - Grandmother Haki - Grandfather Lakejia - Grandfather Sierra - Grandmother Kivi - Brother Myx - Sister Aoshad - Mate Friends Erik Lenox Kujitoa - Dragon Affiliation Rayne was formerly one of The Light Riders. However, she left and became an ally of The Guardians. Rayne was apart of The Nasiso Pack. When she left the Light Riders, she became the alpha of The Kalla Pack. Power Rayne has the power of Space, and is quite talented in her power. Her superpower is to turn into a giant wolf made out of stars while turning the floor around the killer into a giant void, then sending down comets and other attacks to them. It is activated by the deaths of Erik, Lenox, Myx, Kivi, Nadir, Kamaria, Aoshad, Danyle, Gelye, Kujitoa, Kisi, Kuona, or anyone else in the Chora or Kalla Packs. Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Nasiso Jungle Category:Nasiso Pack Category:Kalla Pack Category:Bandia Lands Category:Light Riders Category:Space Category:Wolves Category:Guardians